Fall For Your Type
"Fall for Your Type" is a song by R&B singer Jamie Foxx, released as the third official single from his album Best Night of My Life on November 12, 2010.. Written by fellow R&B singer and rapper Drake, a demo version featuring Drake's vocals leaked onto the internet several months prior to the track being rerecorded by Foxx. The song went to number-one on the Billboard R&B chart,[1] making it Foxx's second hit to do so behind "Blame It." Music video A music video for the song premiered on December 11, 2010, and was directed by Chris Robinson.[2] The music video starts with Jamie Foxx and Drake's names appearing on screen with a cloudy dark sky backdrop, and as the music starts the names disappear and the words "fall for your type" shatter as Foxx is falling from a building in a suit. Foxx, in the next scene, is in his penthouse, wearing shades, thinking about his love interest and the moments they had together. Especially one where he is with her, watching her sleep. Shots of him falling from a building appear throughout the video. In another scene his love interest is seen, supposedly angry and they are yelling at each other, and she eventually pushes him, and he falls back because he would have slipped on her purse. As Drake appears in a dark backdrop, Foxx is seen in the left back, falling with shattered glass in mid-air. The next scenes involve furniture such as vases and lamps being thrown to the ground in slow motion, and Jamie's love interest (Jessica Burciaga) throwing a couple of wine glasses and a painting to the ground. Foxx is seen sitting on a couch, facing broken glass in his penthouse, his tattoo being shown. More scenes display the two, Foxx and his love interest being intimate, switching to him walking through the mess of the shattered glass. Drake is introduced talking to his love interest close, in her ear, who seems at first to have her back turned to him. Foxx and his companion are seen at a gathering, flirting. Then in the next scene they are fighting over the phone to the extent that she drops her phone in a glass of champagne. At the end of the video, Foxx hears a doorbell and goes to get it. Its his love interest; she mouths the words "I love you," and he lets her in. Lyrics Foxx - Verse 1 Can I, can I save you from you cause you know there’s something missing and that champagne you’ve been sippin’s not supposed to make you different all the time it’s starting to feel like the wrong thing to do girl cause with all that recognition it gets hard for you to listen to the things that I must say to make you mine But live girl, have some fun girl, we’ll be fine trying to convince myself I’ve found one making the mistake I never learned from I swear I always fall for your type, yeah (for your type) tell me why I always fall for your type (for your type) I just can’t explain this sh-t at all (fall for your type) I just can’t explain this sh-t at all (fall for your type) (I believe in people like you) Foxx - Verse 2 So who am I to judge you on the past, girl I think there’s a reason for it all you say that you’re nothing like the last girl I just pray that you don’t let me down right now it’s too late, I’m already yours you just gotta promise me, hearts won’t break and end up like before I swear I always fall for your type, yeah (for your type) tell me why I always fall for your type (for your type) Drake Look, dress hanging off your shoulder, barely sober telling me how you moving away and starting over girl, quit playing you just drunk, you just saying sh-t oh you dance, dance like how, like ballet and sh-t oh, wait, no, I get it girl, I’m with it I’ve been down this road before and yeah I skidded but forget it damn, yeah, I wonder why I never why I learned my lesson it’s feeling like the second chance and its the first impression and I heard it’s nothing new except for someone new but how you supposed to find the one when anyone will come with you lyrics courtesy of www.killerhiphop.com talking to myself but I never listen, cuz man it’s been a while, and I swear that this ones different that’s why I’mma take you anywhere you wanna go let you meet my friends so they can lecture me again about how reckless I have been and I’m slowly running out of all the time that I invest in making all the same mistakes and I’m just trying to correct it and I fall.. Foxx I swear I always fall for your type, for your type tell me why I always fall for your type, for your type I just can’t explain this sh-t at all (fall for your type) I just can’t explain this sh-t at all (fall for your type) (I believe in people like you) Music Video Charts Category:Singles featuring Drake